flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Souls Revived: Part 4, The Rake
When we last saw our heroes, they had finished off Jeff the Killer, who mentioned the diabolical figure called Stan. After Tristan revealed who Stan was, the team decided to go after the monster known as The Rake. Raidra admitted, “Believe it or not, I don’t know much about The Rake- just that it’s a mysterious creature that lurks in the dark. What can you two tell me?” “Well, it kills its victims while they’re sleeping,” Tristan informed her. “I see. It sounds quite terrifying.” “Yes, but it’s not immortal,” Gtd noted. “That’s good,” said Raidra. “Will we need any special equipment?” “A shotgun will do the trick,” Tristan replied. “That’s a relief. Will you need me to serve as bait like last time?” “No, this time we’ll beat it together,” Gtd told her. “All right, let’s do it!”Raidra exclaimed. “Let’s suit up.” “Sure,” agreed Tristan. Something suddenly came to mind. “And armor. We should have armor.” Raidra agreed, “I have my spray to make clothing bullet-proof, but armor wouldn’t hurt. You can’t be too safe.” “Yes.” “I’m glad you have these resources. You can’t just rush in like some people have.” Tristan put diamond armor on everyone. Looking over her suit of armor, Raidra declared, “There we go! Not only is this armor super-hard, but the way it sparkles might distract the creature too. Good thinking!” However, her words made Tristan realize something. He decided that while the diamond armor was strong, the way it sparkled might give them a disadvantage in this mission. “Woops, never mind! I’m changing ‘em.” “Oh, okay,” replied Raidra. “I’m sure you know what you’re doing.” Tristan put dark armor on everyone. “Stealth mode?” asked Raidra. “The Dark King built these,” Tristan explained. “A former Dark Soul,” added Gtd. “That sounds ominous,” noted Raidra. “Well, he ended up being corrupt. But he’s gone now,” Tristan said. “I’ve seen it before,” stated Raidra in sad reflection. “People have good intentions, but then something happens, and all that remains are the artifacts of what was and could have been. At least we have this armor to remember what he once was.” “Yes,” agreed Tristan. Gtd announced, “The Rake is in New York. I’ll tp you there.” A glow surrounded the trio, and soon they arrived in New York. “Other than being strong, do these suits have any other powers?” Raidra asked. “Yes, they make us blend in with the darkness,” replied Tristan. “That should be very helpful!” Gtd agreed that it was good since they would be in a dark area. Then he spotted something and pointed. “Look.” They saw The Rake enter a house in the distance. “All its lights are closed,” observed Tristan. “It’s looking for its next victim!” Raidra cried in horror. “Or else that’s its hiding place.” Everyone snuck to the house. “Okay, so what’s the plan?” asked Tristan. “I could blind it with one of my light energy cubes,” Raidra proposed. “Shoot The Rake before it scratches us,” Gtd offered. “That works too!” Raidra agreed. “Let’s try both,” decided Tristan. “Okay!” agreed Raidra. She pulled out one of her cubes. The three began to search the house. “Uhm, wait,” interjected Tristan. “I thought I saw a shadow figure.” “Which way?” asked Raidra. “On your left.” “Wait, that’s the corrupt king,” Gtd observed. “The one who’s armor we’re wearing!?” Raidra asked in surprise. “Yes,” Tristan replied. “I don’t know how he found us.” “Maybe he put a tracking device in the armor, or maybe he and The Rake are working together!” offered Raidra. “Keep quiet and stick to the plan,” Gtd instructed. “Right!” The trio came to a bedroom. Tristan carefully opened the door so they could look inside. “It’s on the bed,” he told the others. “People are sleeping, though.” Thinking for a moment, he instructed, “Let’s risk it. Throw the cube.” Raidra threw the cube, which silently exploded into a burst of light and energy. The Rake screamed, which caused the people in the bed to wake up screaming. Tristan shot at The Rake, but missed. Raidra shined a light so The Rake could be seen. “Gtd, can you restrain him?” she asked. Before the angel could answer, The Rake attacked Tristan. “No!” Tristan pushed The Rake back. Raidra threw another cube at the monster. Gtd then froze The Rake. “Thanks, Gtd!” called Raidra. “Tristan, now!” Tristan shot The Rake on its head. The people who had been in bed ran out. “Got ‘im! Good job!” cried Raidra excitedly. She then became concerned. “We should try to help those people now. It must be horrifying to wake up to something like this.” “But they’re way too far now,” noted Tristan. Before they could discuss that matter any further, a voice said, “Ah, it’s you.” The trio turned around to see The Dark King. Raidra prepared to attack if need be. “How are you here?” “Who is this newcomer?” the Dark King asked. “It’s the newest recruit for our team!” Tristan announced. “Our newest team,” Gtd added. “Mmm-hmm!” agreed Raidra. “The three of us make for a great team! We’ve already had great triumphs.” “But you’re going to go mad like we did,” The Dark King claimed. Raidra bristled at the reference to mental illness since she had one herself. “Well, you don’t seem that insane,” Tristan said. Gathering herself, Raidra told the Dark King, “The three of us can support each other… help each other.” The Dark King replied, “Well, I’m sorry to ruin your fun, but I’ve been sent here to destroy you!” Tristan created a sword. Raidra asked, “Sent here? There’s someone pulling your strings?” “I can’t say who sent me,” the Dark King replied. He filled the room with pitch darkness. However, Raidra threw a cube to illuminate the room. “That’s no fun at all!” he cried. The Dark King kicked her. She fell and winced, but was okay. She explained, “The armor you made helped protect me.” She rose as Tristan wielded his sword. Gtd punched The Dark King. The Dark King fell, but then he teleported behind Tristan. “Behind you!” warned Raidra. Tristan turned and pushed the Dark King to the wall. Raidra drew a weapon. “Give up, Dark King!” Raidra ordered. “We’re not pushovers!” “Jeez, fine…” sighed The Dark King. “What happened to you? Why attack those who are following your old mission? Why ally yourself with dark powers?” “He would have killed me if I didn’t.” “Let us help you!" she told him, half pleadingly. "We can protect you if you let us!” The Dark King drew a sword, but Gtd surrounded him with light which burned him. The Dark King was dead. Raidra hung her head and sighed. “We would have helped you… we really would have…” She turned to the others. “Tristan… Gtd… I know this has to be hard for you.” “I’m fine,” Tristan assured her. “He deserved it,” Gtd added. “Okay, but let me know if you want to talk,” responded Raidra. “Like I said, we can support each other so we don’t get overwhelmed.” “Could he have changed?” Tristan wondered. “Nope,” Gtd told him gently. “He was too far in his corruption.” Tristan decided to move forward. “Okay, so, we should go get the people.” “Already did that.” “How?” “Ha! While you were fighting.” “You work quickly!” a surprised Raidra exclaimed. “How are they doing?” “They decided to move out.” “Oh. Well, I hope they find peace and comfort wherever they move.” “Now I’ll tp you back to the castle.” Everyone got teleported back. Raidra asked, “By the way, they understand that we were after the monster trying to eat them and not them, right? I hope there aren’t any hard feel-” She was interrupted by a horrified Tristan screaming, “THE PLACE IS FILLED WITH SPIDERS!!!!” She saw that he was right. “OH, NO!!!!” She grabbed a blowtorch. “THEY’RE MY WORST FEAR!” Tristan continued. “Someone tried to kill us again,” observed Gtd. Raidra attacked the spiders with the blowtorch. “Think it was The Dark King? Or is whoever did this still out there somewhere?” The spiders died. She added, “I’m going to turn on the vent to be safe.” “Good,” replied Tristan, concerned about what poison the deadly spiders might have. “I think it was Jack the Stalker,” Gtd told Raidra. She looked alarmed at the mention of the name, but then observed the scene and reflected. “I think you’re right!” she agreed. “This is just his style!” “He’s our next target for sure!” Tristan declared. “Yep! Let me get my antidote and medicine kit ready.” “Okay.” Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 3, My name is Jeff! Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 5, the fear that Jack built Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls